Shattered Time
by bclemas03
Summary: Shattered Time is less of a 'Fan Fiction' of Dunkirk and more of a story containing intertextual links to Dunkirk. Shattered Time follows Arthur, as he struggles to piece together his past after a week-long coma.


p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Tick, tick, tick, goes Arthurs gold stopwatch. Once being immaculate, now reduced to dingy and clouded by the mud it lays in. Its fractured face reflecting the moonlight into Arthur's eyes as he lay next to it in the fetal position. Clutching his aching stomach Arthur reaches towards his watch. Tick, Tick. SMASH!br /br /Arthur violently wakes, almost jumping up out of his bed. However, an unimaginable pulling sensation in his chest stops him from rising any more than an inch off his mattress. Feeling as if he's about to implode, Arthur grabs the railing of the bed and hastily pulls himself up into a seating position. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"What did Dad say Arthur?/em he interrogates himself, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"when you feel frightened stop, focus on yourself and then observe your style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanArthur looks down and takes a deep breath. His usual blue hoodie and jeans seem to have been swapped out for a blue gown. A drip lies in his arm and a cold metallic feeling square lies taped on his bare chest. Another cold feeling plate wrapped around his forearm like a Boa Constrictor and all these wires seemed to lead to a monitor of sorts. The drip to an IV bag. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"What am I doing in a hospital?/em Arthur questions himself, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"what happened? Think Arthur think!/em Suddenly Arthur's train of thought derailed as a ringing in his ears and mind breaking headache crashed into him. Arthur fell back into his bed clutching his head as wave after wave of pain ripples through his body. The corners of his vision darkened as he was embraced by the cold unfeeling void./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Arthur! Wake up!" says Bekkah, shaking Arthur awake. "We're going to miss the movie!", grabbing Arthur by the collar Bekkah drags him out of the train. The brightness of the sun above blinding to him, Arthur closes his eyes. He opens them to find himself standing in the pouring rain looking into a back ally next to the theatre. The pristine blue sky now as black as oil. Arthur's eyes seemingly locked into staring in the ally way. It didn't take too long for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, and with his new found night vision Arthur notices a man standing in the centre holding a gun pointing it straight at him. His face is frozen in an angry scowl and his brown trench coat flowing slowly as if it was submerged in water. Arthur turns his head and sees behind him Bekkah, also seemingly frozen in time her moonstone necklace glimmering brightly. Bang! Arthurs vision begins to darken as he hears the gunfire. The next thing he knows he is laying in the mud, the pain in his head only rivaled by the pain in his stomach. Tick, tick, tick, goes Arthurs gold stopwatch. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"It was once immaculate, now look at it, clouded by the mud it lays in /emArthur thinks as its fractured face reflects the moonlight into his eyes. As Arthur lay next to it he hears footsteps approaching, in an attempt to protect his watch he reaches towards the watch. Tick, Tick. SMASH! The glass breaks further as Bekkahs steps on it crushing it under her foot as she approaches Arthur. "Arthur? Arthur are you okay? Arthur, say something please!" her begging proves useless as Arthur feels his throat tighten. With all his strength Arthur turns to look at Bekkah's teary face. And says "I love… you."br /br /Arthur opens his eyes and finds himself surrounded by doctors and loved ones. However, the only person Arthurs has the strength to turn to is Bekkah, kneeling by the side of his bed. "We got him Arthur" she says in a soft voice while holding Arthurs' hand. Arthur clears his throat while moving slowly towards her. Her face originally confused merges into a subtle blush. "I love you too". Arthur smiles, as he turns to look at the rest of the group he asks, "Can I keep the bullet?"/span/p 


End file.
